European Patent Application EP 170,213 discloses a series of glutarimide derivatives of benzodioxan methanamine as antianxiety and antihypertensive agents. Fozard et. al. Br. J. Pharmacol. 90, 273P (1987) disclose 8-[4-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylmethylamino)butyl]-8-azaspiro[4.5]decane-7,9-dio ne (MDL 72832) as a selective and stereospecific [(-)-MDL 72832 binds 32 times as much as the dextrorotary isomer at the 5-HT.sub.1A receptor site] ligand for 5-HT.sub.1A receptors. ##STR4##
European Patent EP 236,930 discloses a series of 2-substituted-alkyl-1,2-benzisothiazole-3-one 1,1-dioxide derivatives useful as anxiolytic and antihypertensive agents. Specifically claimed is 2-(4-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiox-2-yl)methylamino)butyl)-1,2-benzisothiazol -3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide. ##STR5##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,302 discloses a series of psychotropic polycyclic imides such as ##STR6## as antianxiety and antipsychotic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,958; 4,873,331, and 4,882,432 describe adamantyl esters, carbonates, ureas, urethans, and reverse amides as anxiolytic antidepressant and antihypertensive agents. ##STR7##
British Patent Application GB 75-1934 (corresponding to Belg. 837,386) discloses a series of 1,4-benzodioxyanyl and benzofuranyl methylamines (defined as indicated below) as hypotensives, vasodilators and for treating cardiovascular disorders. The compound of structure II in which R=CH.sub.2 C(:NH)NHOH is claimed to be an antidepressant. S. African 67 07,290 similarly discloses a series of 2-(phenoxyalkylaminomethyl)-2,3-dihydrobenzofurans as blood pressure lowering, and adrenolytic and adrenergic blocking agents. ##STR8## in which R is H or 1-5 C alkyl;
Y is 2-5 alkenyl, --CH.sub.2 CN, --CH.sub.2 C(:NH)NH2, --CH.sub.2 C(:NH)NHOH, ##STR9## in which Alk is 1-2 C alkylene;
A is O or CO; PA2 R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 are H, OH, 1-5 C alkyl, 1-5 C alkoxy or halogen; or PA2 R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are methylenedioxy.
Belgian Patent Application Belg. 704,705 discloses a series of 2-aminomethylbenzofurans of formula III wherein R.sup.1 is 2, 3 or 4-pyridyl, 3 or 4-methoxyphenyl, 3 or 4-chlorophenyl, or 3 or 4-methylphenyl, R.sup.2 is ethyl, n-propyl, or isopropyl, substituted by dimethylamino, diethylamino, piperidinyl, N-methylpiperazinyl, 4-(2-dimethylaminoethyl)piperazinyl, or 4-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)piperazinyl, as antitussives and antihistamines. ##STR10##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,963 discloses a series of 7-methoxy-2,3-dihydrobenzofuran derivatives of structure IV, in which R is cinnamyl, PhCHMe, Ph(CH2).sub.n (n=1-3), as analgesics. Japan Kokai 73 13,360 discloses similar compounds, in which R is .beta.-methoxy propyl, .beta.-hydroxypropyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, .gamma.-phenylpropargyl and .beta.-phenethyl, as analgesics.